


Candy

by EllieRose101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101
Summary: Buffy’s attempts to take her mind off her problems are more successful than she could have ever have dreamed. Because everyone knows that chocolate solves everything. (And a little magic can go a long way, too.)





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> No real warnings to speak of in this fic, just some light swearing.

One Shot

In an effort to distract herself from her almost constant state of misery, Buffy took advantage of having the house to herself and set about clearing it out. She was tired, but sleep meant nightmares and no matter how else she tried to relax, it only seemed to make things worse. She couldn’t clear her mind enough to soak in the bath for long or read a book, so she focused on tidying practical, physical things that required no thought at all.

There were a few difficult moments when she came across items of her mother’s that had, until then, lain forgotten, but Buffy pushed on until she came to the last room of the house aside from the basement, which was still flooded.

In the kitchen, she found a disturbing lack of food and an almost apocalyptic amount of extra, mismatched cookware. Right at the back at one of the final cupboards Buffy checked, she found a lone chocolate bar. It looked old but miraculously hadn’t passed its expiration date. Though, given her frame of mind, she didn’t think that would have kept her from it anyway.

Buffy made herself a cup of coffee and sat down for a break with it in one hand and the chocolate in the other. It wasn’t a brand she’d heard of, yet the wrapper looked vaguely familiar. Just how long had it been up there? It was a small miracle Dawn hadn’t found it during one of her hunts for midnight snacks.

Buffy unwrapped the treat and bit off the top section with more force than was strictly necessary, deciding she didn’t care. It tasted okay – nothing unpleasant, but not special either.

The second bite tasted a little better, and by the third it was practically tasty. Soon, the whole thing was gone and she was left with major cravings for more. Buffy didn’t even want her coffee anymore, lest it get rid of the flavour. She frowned at the wrapper in her hand again, wondering what was special about the candy, only realizing after the fact where she remembered the artwork from. The Sunnydale High logo was a dead giveaway.

Band candy.

Shit!

Buffy stood up, ready to do something about the magical candy she’d devoured only to realize there was nothing she _could_ do. Looking down at her dramatic battle stance, she fell back onto the couch and laughed at how ridiculous it was.

She slapped a hand across her mouth in the next second, the laugh feeling wrong on her lips. It was the first time she’d genuinely felt happy since she got resurrected, and she wasn’t sure that was good, but the more she thought about it, the less she cared.

_Oh, god_ , she thought. _I’m gonna be, like, a moronic sixteen-year-old again. Why did I have to find this chocolate as an adult?_

Idly, she wondered if the giddy feeling was the same as what her mom had felt, but that thought brought the sadness back again so she pushed it aside.

Everything was… _strange_. Buffy was still herself – she even knew and understood that she was under a spell – but the spell definitely made things different. She imagined it was maybe how a pot brownie would make her feel.

The sadness that had encased her seemed to peel back, one layer at a time, and she found herself standing up again, suddenly restless. Buffy felt her appetite return and the ache in her chest lessen. As she contemplated how to spend the rest of her care-free day, she heard her back door open and close. A second later, Spike walked into the living room.

Buffy’s hands went to her hips. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I…” Spike stammered. “I was just...”

“Passing through?” asked Buffy, not able to help her smile. “Because my house is between parts and other parts of town, right? You were just out for a walk, in daylight?”

Spike gave her a wary look. “Yeah, uh, somethin’ like that.”

Buffy shook her head good-naturedly. “You’re a terrible liar,” she said, approaching him, grinning like a mad thing.

Spike backed up a few steps. “You alright, Slayer?”

“For now,” Buffy said with a shrug. The joy of magical chocolate would wear off, but she was stuck with it for now so she figured might as well make the most of it.

She had lots of great ideas for how to do it, too.

Again, she advanced on Spike.

He didn’t back up this time and found himself rewarded with an impassioned, open-mouthed kiss.

\---

The first sensation Buffy became aware of was a tingling in her toes. Next was the satisfying burn of a good work out in her glutes and thighs. Third was a dampness between said thighs.

She sat bolt upright and turned to see Spike propped on one elbow, looking back at her, awe in his eyes. “You’re glorious, you know that? I always knew the only thing better than killing a slayer would be fallin’ for one.”

Buffy swallowed, not knowing how to process the comment and ignoring every urge within her to run away. Where would she run to? She was in her own bed.

“Oh, god!” she groaned only to feel guilt stab at her when Spike’s eyes went back to the wary gaze of the day before.

She remembered him being hesitant. She remembered all of it, and she couldn’t blame him for a damn thing.

Buffy opened her mouth to say something – she wasn’t entirely sure what – when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Before she could react to the familiar thundering tread, Dawn was in the room, halfway through asking to borrow some earrings when she stopped dead.

Dawn’s mouth hung open, her words lost. She looked at Buffy, then at Spike. Buffy looked back at Dawn, but the Slayer could feel Spike’s eyes still on her. He was watching for her reaction, he realized.

On a whim and a prayer, Buffy pulled the covers more tightly around herself and dug deep for her most exasperated voice. “Do you mind knocking? There’s something called privacy!”

Mercifully, Dawn’s jaw snapped shut. She muttered something incoherent before backing away and closing the door behind her very, very gently.

Buffy stared after her, amazed it worked. After a second, when the moment stretched, she turned back to Spike. He was frozen, as if waiting to see what way the wind was blowing before saying or doing anything else.

Buffy ducked her head, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. “Uh, hi.”

She saw the temptation to say something play on Spike’s face but still he held himself back.

“Don’t make this hard,” she pleaded, wincing at the lameness of it.

As if on instinct, Spike grinned and opened his mouth to make the obvious joke only to hesitate again.

“Help me out here,” he said finally. “Is there anything I can do that isn’t gonna result in you kicking me in the head?”

“I… no,” said Buffy. “I mean…” she pouted. “Maybe?”

Spike pulled away and she panicked, suddenly finding herself bereft of his closeness. She put a hand on his arm and he stopped. Again, he studied her face carefully. There was nothing for it but to come clean.

Buffy explained about the chocolate and how it had removed her inhibitions. She hated how he visibly deflated at the news. He went to move away again, but again she stilled him.

“What is this?” he dared to ask.

“I’m still trying to figure it out too,” said Buffy. “But I… I want to.”

He tilted his head in contemplation. The pause gave Buffy long enough to realize that it wasn’t just her inhibitions that had gone on a vacation.  The magic had worn off, but she still felt a hell of a lot free-er than the morning before.

“I think, maybe, I’ve regressed a little.”

Spike raised an eyebrow, and she rushed to continue. “Thinking out loud here, okay? But I…” she glanced down briefly, wondering if she was really going to admit her epiphany out loud. It was in looking down that she remembered her nakedness and figured they probably weren’t going to get any less intimate, so she might as well shoot.

“I think I found some part of myself that Angel broke,” she said. “I didn’t even realize it was broken, but feeling like I did before everything with him happened again, it suddenly makes sense.”

Spike’s eyes turned hopeful. “You…” he began, only to pause as if he didn’t trust his own voice. “You’re sayin’ you’ve rediscovered some… some part of yourself willing to open yourself up again?”

Buffy couldn’t help the smile that found its way to her lips and stretched the whole way to her eyes. “I think that’s exactly what happened.” She laughed and threw herself back on the bed. “God, this is so weird.”

With no small amount of surprise, she realized in the next minute that she’d actually got a solid six hours of sleep without even a hint of a nightmare. That was something else she’d have to unpack later.

For now, she pulled Spike closer again, finding herself incredibly comfortable in his arms and wanting to rid him of his insecurities. Buffy wasn’t sure what they would really be like together, after today, but she wanted to find out.


End file.
